1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for shaping, storing, transporting and displaying athletic headwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for causing and maintaining a definite arch shape in the visor portion of a sports cap while the cap is being stored, transported or displayed. In addition, the lightweight, arched device allows for modular storage, easy transportation and enhanced display of the athletic headwear.
2. Description
Various methods for curving the visor of headwear have been used for some time. Headwear—in particular sport team memorabilia such as ball caps—is fashionable, practical and comfortable. The most common type of headwear includes sports caps which have visors attached to help block out the sun and which are usually constructed of fabric covered cardboard or plastic. The purpose of a visor is to fashionably protect the face of the wearer from the environment, including rain, wind, and sun by providing a lateral appendage which extends from the head of the wearer. Because a flat visor is not as effective at blocking the rain, wind and sun and because an arched visor is more comfortable and considered more aesthetically pleasing, a visor is most effective if curved. However, most headwear manufacturers produce a flat visor.
The visor is usually constructed of a rigid material to help provide support to allow the visor to extend outward from the face and keep the visor from succumbing to the rain and wind. Because the material which forms the visor is rigid, it is not easy to maintain an arch in the visor. In fact, the current methods for curving the visor are problematic.
One method for curving the visor involves manually rolling the visor according to the wearer's preference. Other manual methods include using rubber bands of various types and sizes to curve the visor. Not only do these methods create an inconsistent arch and cause an early break-down of the visor materials due to the repeated physical stress of the materials, but also these methods fail over time and the visor loses its arch shape within a relatively short timeframe.
Another method of curving the visor involves using an apparatus to create tension on the visor either from compression, steam, hot air or moisture to impose an arch in the rigid visor material. These machines are costly, burdensome, bulky and difficult to use. Because of the stress imposed on the visor, visor breakdown is accelerated.
A third method currently used is to curve headwear during use. However, these devices change the nature of the headwear, increasing the weight of the headwear, changing the aesthetics and altering the mass distribution, ultimately causing the visor to wear lower on the head. In addition, because of the nature of the curving device, which remains on the headwear during use, over time a permanent discoloration of the visor will occur.
Another challenge is transporting headwear while retaining the curved arch. When packing headwear to travel, the visor is often smashed between multiple layers, causing the visor to lose any arch in the visor. Current methods involve bulky machinery or multiple components, which can be lost or damaged and thereby do not lend themselves to traveling.
Another known problem is that while traveling, in an effort to store the headwear inside the luggage, the headwear is often crushed or reshaped when other items are packed on top of the headwear or during the transportation of the luggage.
There is a need for a visor curving device which is compact, lightweight, easy to use, with a fixed arcuate channel for curving the visor during non use, providing a professional and aesthetic display during storage and transportation, while requiring a reduced material composition and therefore a more economical use of material and space.
Information relevant to attempt to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,652; 5,685,465; 5,908,146; 5,991,927; 6,315,175; and published U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0019890; 2003/0226861; and 2003/0217405. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: unequal distribution of pressure, aesthetically distracting, inconsistent curve, overly complex, non-modular design, massive and non-economic use of material and space.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device which solves these problems by providing a cost effective, compact, lightweight device with a fixed arch for curving a visor.